


Got It Covered

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A exercise in futility for Blair. Or, who says online shopping is fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got It Covered

## Got It Covered

by Jagwolf, fka Blaze

Author's website:  <http://www.geocities.com/jagwolfs_den/index.html>

1) I am not making any money. 2) I do not own the characters. 3) No copyright infringement of any kind is intended. 4) This story is for entertainment purposes only.

This little snippet was born of my own frustration, which I decided to dump on Blair. Many thanks to Nancy, my wonderful beta, for all her help and encouragement. Any remaining   
mistakes are 100% my fault.

Pre-Slash. No sex (yet). Just a few stray lustful thoughts. *g*

This story is a sequel to: None 

* * *

Title: Got It Covered  
Author: Jagwolf   
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Pairing: J/B  
Rating: PG-13  
Series: No  
Category: Pre-Slash, Humor, Romance   
Status: Complete  
Author's website: <http://www.geocities.com/jagwolfs_den/index.html> Date: September 28, 2002  
Archive: Yes, at 852, and my page  
Disclaimers: 1) I am not making any money. 2) I do not own the characters. 3) No copyright infringement of any kind is intended. 4) This story is for entertainment purposes only. Synopsis: A exercise in futility for Blair. Or, who says online shopping is fun? Notes: This little snippet was born of my own frustration, which I decided to dump on Blair. Many thanks to Nancy, my wonderful beta, for all her help and encouragement. Any remaining mistakes are 100% my fault.  
Warnings: None. 
    
    
                                    Got It Covered
                                      by Jagwolf
    

Jim Ellison unlocked the door of his home and walked inside. As he hung up his jacket, he glanced over at his friend and newly-acquired roommate. Blair's attention was riveted to whatever was on his computer screen, and he did not acknowledge Jim's presence. Jim heard him muttering indistinctly under his breath. 

"Evening, Chief. Isn't this your night to cook?" Jim dropped a not-so-subtle hint at the lack of any food odors in the loft. 

With a start, Blair looked up. "Oh, hi, Jim! Didn't hear you come in. Sorry; I'll start dinner right now," he said, promptly returning his attention to the screen. 

"What's so fascinating here?" Jim walked up behind Blair and looked over his shoulder, using the opportunity to discretely but shamelessly scent the younger man. 

"What? Oh, just looking for a bedspread, man." Blair looked up, and Jim felt himself drawn in at the nearness of the beautiful blue eyes and warm smile. Glancing away to break the spell, he chided himself silently. ~Watch it, Ellison. The kid gets the least hint you want him like that, he'll head for the hills.~ 

"Um . . . Chief? What's wrong with the one you have?" he asked curiously. 

Blair stammered, blushing. "Well . . . no offense, man . . . but it's kinda thin, and I . . . uh, get cold at night," he said apologetically. 

Jim mentally kicked himself again. ~Way to go, dumb shit! Kid's been here, what - three weeks already? And you can't think to give him something that'll keep him from freezing?~ 

"I thought I could find something on eBay here," Blair continued, bringing Jim's attention back to the computer. "But look at the stuff I'm coming up with!" He clicked the mouse, opening one of the pictured listings. "Power Rangers!" He clicked another. "Rainbow Brite!" _click_ "Smurfs!" _click_ "Winnie the Pooh!" _click_ "Barney!" He glanced up, making a face at Jim when the detective began humming the Barney theme song. _click_ "Mickey Mouse!" _click_ "Raggedy Ann and Andy, for pete's sake! I swear, this is like shopping at Toys-R-Us." 

"I dunno, Chief. I think you'd look mighty cute all wrapped up in a Smurfs blankie," Jim quipped, wisely stepping back out of striking range. 

Blair cheerfully flipped him the bird. "Very funny, Jim. But seriously, don't the people who make these things realize that not all adults share a king or queen sized bed with someone? Some of us _are_ still single. I'm not two years old, and I don't think it's asking too much that my bedroom not look like a nursery!" 

"No, it's not," Jim agreed. "But how about if you put that aside for now and let's go get something to eat? I'm starved, and going out will be quicker." 

"If you treat, I eat," Blair grinned, shutting down the computer and grabbing his jacket to follow the bigger man out the door. 

* * *

The next day, Jim spent his lunch hour shopping. Luckily, Blair was at Rainier all day, so Jim didn't have to invent an excuse to dump him. He searched through five stores, hunting what he would consider the perfect duvet. The whole time, he was thinking that he'd much rather share his large, plush comforter - and the bed it covered - with the irrepressible bundle of energy that had barreled into his life and changed it in so many ways, all for the better. He longed to hold that compact body close, to bury himself in Blair's hidden heat, to feel Blair moving inside him as they explored the heights and depths of passion together. 

But he knew it was not to be. In the short time he'd known the anthropologist, he'd already seen him chase after more women than he could count. He was certain there was no way it would ever occur to Blair to consider him as a lover. And as much as the idea of being in love again scared him, the thought of not having Blair around frightened him even more. So he'd resigned himself to a life of celibacy, perhaps with the occasional sublimation thrown in to ease the frustration. Not the ideal solution, to be sure, but far better than a life without Blair would be. 

* * *

When Blair arrived home that night, Jim had dinner on the table. Blair walked over, curiously eyeing the wrapped package occupying his chair. "What's this, man?" 

"Open it and find out, Einstein," Jim suggested with a grin. 

Like a kid at Christmas, Blair dove in, sending paper flying everywhere. Tugging the material out of its plastic wrapping, his eyes grew wide as he took in the thick new quilt. He ran his hand over the fabric, masculine earth tones of blue and brown, with a rich golden weave interspersed throughout. "Wow, Jim! This is great. But . . . you shouldn't have." 

"Let's just say I got tired of hearing your teeth chattering at night," Jim teased to hide his pleasure at Blair's reaction. "Go on; go try it out for size." 

"Thanks, Jim! Thank you so much, man!" Blair practically bounced to his room, missing the gentle look and soft words aimed at his retreating back. 

"No problem, Chief. I'll always have you covered." 

**~END~**

* * *

End Got It Covered by Jagwolf, fka Blaze: gypsy1228@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
